Stars and Stripes
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: The untold story of Lucky Barnes's life through World War 2.
1. Chapter 1

**;welcome to chapter one! sorry it's short. I'm not sure if ill be posting these regularly but I'll try my best. I don't own captain America and most of the plot line. Any OC's belong to me; **

Sargent James Barnes sat comfortably at the kitchen table, wearing his army uniform while Reading the daily news paper. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Steve. The boys where currently at Bucky's apartment, enjoying Bucky's last day before he went into the military. Steve was currently looking through papers for the millionth time, running a hand through his bright blonde hair.

Steve sighed and threw his form to the side. He had tried signing up for the military. Again.

"I don't understand why you keep entering. Your breaking the law by faking your information, _'Steve from California.'_" Bucky mused picking up the form. Steve huffed. "There men laying down their lives. I have no right to do anything less."

"Hey, Sargent Dorkus." Bucky turned his head, only for a pair of men's undergarments to go over his head. "Stop leaving your underwear in the bathroom sink. Especially your dirty pairs."

Steve laughed at Bucky's little sister. She was probably the only girl who actually liked hanging around Steve.

She had her brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. She had on a typical white blouse and black skirt with bare feet. She never wore make up, Which was odd in his opinion, because every girl Steve had ever seen wore tons of the stuff.

Bucky cursed and ripped the undergarments off his head, messing up his brown hair.

"Hey, Lucky." Steve said shaking her hand. No one out side their family, not even Steve, knew Lucky's real name. Even her old teachers called her Lucky.

Bucky scowled at her. "I don't leave them in the bathroom."

She rolled her crystal blue eyes "yeah, because I just totally stole them from your room. " She then turned the fridge.

The second her back was turned, Bucky jumbled up the undergarments and threw them at Lucky's head. At that moment she bent over to get something and Bucky's underwear went flying into the fridge.

Both Lucky and Steve laughed. "Nice aim, commando." she said closing the fridge without bothering to get the clothing.

"Make fun of me now." Bucky said as Lucky headed out. "You'll cry when I'm gone."

Lucky smirked. "I'm being shipped out too, smart ass." She stopped and looked sympathetically at Steve. She knew he wanted to go as well. But they all knew he had far to many physical disadvantages to go out to war.

"Right, well I'm going to be heading out." Steve said standing suddenly and putting on his coat. "See you later." Bucky said shaking his hand. "Bye." Lucky said as gave him a quick hug. Steve headed out the door quickly and headed down the street. Both Barnes children knew exactly why and where he was going.

"He's going to sign up again, isn't he?" Lucky asked taking a sip of milk. "Probably." Bucky said standing up. "Well I got to get ready. Got a double date tonight." Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: you didn't tell Steve?" "Nope." He said getting his underwear out of the fridge. "It's my last night in town. He can't say no." "Good luck getting a girl to go with him." Lucky said heading upstairs. She respected Steve more than anyone, but when it came to girls. He wasn't a ladies man like Bucky.

"I'll tell them all the good things about him." He said fixing his hair in the hallway mirror. Lucky snorted. "Yeah, '_kind, great personality, no idea how to talk to women and just over 5 feet tall'._ She'll be all over him."

Bucky winked and tossed his underwear to her. "Don't doubt my skills. I'll be back later." Lucky caught the undergarments and held them up with two fingers. "Good luck. You'll need it." Bucky smirked and headed out the door.

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	2. Chapter 2

**;welcome to chapter 2 of Stars and Stripes! Sorry for the short chapter. Schools been hectic lately I don't own captain america and most of the plot line. Any OC's belong to me; **

"Wish I was heading out there with you right now." "na, trust me, a long train ride in this uniform isn't a good uniform." Bucky joked as he stood leaning against the pay phone, talking to Steve through it.

"Listen, " He said coolly. "Till Luck leaves, I need you to take care of her, alright?" Bucky looked around quickly. "Don't tell her I said so, but she has a pretty big mouth and attitude that gets her into trouble." Steve smirked through the phone. "Wonder where she gets in from."

"Agh." Bucky cursed. The pay phone was running out of time. "Gotta run. Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid." "How can I? Your taking all the stupid with you." Steve mused. Bucky smirked. "Bye." "Good, luck." Steve said just as the phone hung up.

Lucky made her way through the crowd of families wishing their sons, brothers, husbands, cousins, or boyfriends good-bye. Bucky had called her a few hours ago saying he was going strait to the train station and for her to meet him there.

Lucky looked through the crowds till she finally saw him. Bucky was in his military uniform, supplies at hand and looking around for her in the wrong direction.

"So, where's the Bucky fangirl club?" She said aloud right behind him. Bucky jumped and spun around. Lucky laughed. "I see your already for the battlefield."

Bucky grinned. "Have to be. Don't want my baby sister crushed if I die." Lucky smirked. "Doubtful." She said. "Besides I'll be out there to keep an eye on you." Bucky laughed. "You'll be keeping an eye on me? More like the other way around."

"B****, please." Lucky said waving her hand. The siblings laughed and hugged each other. "Save some German ass for me to kick." Lucky said pulling away. "No promises." Bucky teased throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Wasn't a question." Lucky retaliated.

They hugged each other again before the whistle blew. "But really, take care of yourself, alright? At least till I get there." Lucky said in an unnaturally serious tone. "Of course I will." Bucky replied as ruffled her hair.

He headed off on to the train. He stopped midway and turned around. He gave Lucky a solute. She copied pursuit and smiled. With one last wicked grin, Bucky jumped on board.

Lucky waved goodbye till the train was off in the distance. She stood there while everyone else left. Lucky had a strange feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel like, for the first time, the war has really begun.

**;I'm still deciding if I'm going to post these on Thurday or friday. Thanks for reading pans please review!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome to chapter 3! I don't own Captain america and most of the plotline and any OC's belong to me;**

Lucky walked through the train station in her army uniform and her bag over her shoulder. Today was the day. The day she finally headed off to the battle fields. She had tried calling Steve but he said he had something important to do. She could almost hear their conversation playing through her head:

_"So why aren't you coming?"_

_"Something important came up. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that."_

_"So first you won't see me away and now your keeping secrets from me? That hurts, Steve. That hurts."_

Lucky had honestly thought Bucky would've made Steve swear on his life watch over her, saying he believed she had a big mouth. Her? A big mouth? That's as likely as Steve growing 6 feet tall.

Lucky made her way onto the train. Looking back at Brooklyn one last time. She felt odd knowing that this could be the last time she ever saw the place she grew up in.

Lucky walked in. It was like any normal train with tables and seats. Men sat at the tables playing poker or any other card games, sleeping or talking. Lucky saw a few women but they where all in nurse uniforms.

Lucky made herself comfortable at a table at the corner of the room. She pulled out a picture of Steve, Bucky and herself when they went to the carnival. Lucky had just put grown Steve and of course Bucky towered over them. The largest roller coaster stood behind them glowing brightly.

"Is this seat taken?" Lucky looked up to see a tall man with choppy dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes. "No, help yourself." Lucky said coolly. "Alexander Becker. Everyone calls me Alex." He said holding out his hand. "Lucky Barnes." She replied shaking his hand.

"That's an interesting name." He mused aloud siting down. She shrugged. "It's only a nickname but everyone I know calls me Lucky." Alex raised his eyebrows. "So what are you heading out to the battle field for? I see your not in a nurse uniform." He said looking her up and down. "Same thing you are." She replied with a wink. "Going to kick some German ass with my big brother."

She slid the photo towards him and pointed at Bucky. "He's the leader of the Howling Commandos. I'm planning on joining him." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Good luck with that." Alex said holding up the photo. "Who's the short blonde? Your little brother?" Lucky chuckled. "Na. He practically is my brother but he's 2 years older than me."

Alex looked shocked and looked at the photo. "Are you serious? Wow, that guy needs to eat more." Lucky smirked. "Trust me, I've tried telling him that." Alex pulled out a deck of cards. "You play?" He asked placing them on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Read 'em and weep.." Lucky said setting down her cards. Alex whistled. "I can see why they call you 'Lucky'." He said handing her the $50 he had betted. Lucky winked. "You should see my shot with a gun." She mimicked shooting a finger gun. "I never miss."

The train jerked to a stop. "Here already?" One of the men called. Lucky smirked and pocketed her wins. She and the others where lead to their houses. "Miss. Barnes?" Lucky stopped and turned around.

A woman in a general uniform was walking up to her. She had short, curly, chocolate brown hair, and bright red lipstick on. "I'm Peggy Carter." She said holding out her hand. Lucky could easily pick up her strict tone mixed with a British accent. "Glad to see I'm not the only strong willed girl here." Lucky said shaking her hand. Peggy flashed a small smile. "Well, we have a separate place for you to stay. I'll staying there as well." Lucky nodded. "Stuffing all the women together, eh? Typical."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Front and center!" Lucky stood amongst the men she was training with. It wasn't very imitating. None of them where much taller than her nor where they any buffer.

"Hey, queen of England." One the guys called at Peggy. "I thought this was the military. Why's a girl in the lines." Most of the men turned and looked at Lucky. "Solider you don't question-" "it's alright Ms. Carter." Lucky cut in. "He's just scared he'll get his ass handed to him by a girl."

Most of the guys sniggered. The one who had talked stepped out of line. He had dark brown eyes and one of his teeth had been replaced by a fake gold tooth. "No I'm not. I could take you out easily." Lucky grinned. He was falling strait into a trap. "Oh really?" Lucky said raising an eyebrow. "Prove it."

The trap closed. He couldn't back away without looking scared and pathetic. A reputation he'd never get back. "How about right now?" Lucky continued. "If that's alright with you." Peggy nodded and stepped back.

Lucky walked up to the guy. "I'll be fair. You can have first shot." The guy blinked at her. As if wondering if a girl would actually tell him she'd go easy on him. Then without a seconds hesitation he swung his fist. Lucky ducked, dodging the blow swiftly. She drove her fist into his gut. The guy heaved over and lucky sucker-punched him in the face.

He did a 360 in the air and hit the ground with a thud. All of the men smirked as she headed back to her spot in line. Lucky could easily hear the guy get up wobbly and run after her. She simply side-Stepped and he punched thin air. Lucky grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He let out a loud howl of pain.

"Had enough?" Lucky said. He nodded weakly. She pushed him to the ground and reclaimed her spot. Most of the guys patted her on the back and sniggered at the solider on the ground.

"Not bad." Alex whispered next to her. "I think you can make your brothers team." Lucky sniggered at the guy struggling to get off the ground. "Thanks."

**;these chapters will be posted on Thursdays. Thanks for reding please review!;**


	4. Chapter 4

**;welcome to chapter 4! Sorry its a short chapter but I haven't had much time to work on it. As always I don't own captain America, just half the plot line and any OC's;**

Lucky plopped onto her bunk covered in sweat and dirt. Today had been a long day of training. She closed her eyes while she took deep breaths. Today had been a heavy work out.

"Glad to see you worked hard today." Lucky opened her eyes to see Peggy walking in. "Yeah. Trying to join my big brother." She said for the millionth time while siting up.

Peggy nodded and sat on her own bed. Lucky looked at her curiously as if she couldn't decide if she was real or not. "So obviously your not here to be a nurse and clearly your not here for military training." Peggy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "So...?" "So what are you here for?" Lucky finished.

Peggy hesitated, then slipped out a folder from her clip board. "The army science division is planning on doing a 'Super Solider' project. I actually was ordered to ask you if you could be head of sercurity for it. You got requested by the general to do so. he claims you have 'spunk'."

lucky raised her eyebrows. "Sure. Better than busting my ass here. Who's the lucky lab rat?" Peggy handed her a folder. Lucky opened the file and nearly dropped it. There's no way in life that could be possible.

"Steve?!" She said shocked. "Your going to mutate my best friend?!" Peggy looked surprised. "You know him?" Lucky nodded. "Since I was 4. He's friends with my brother." Lucky looked down at the papers. So this was Steve's 'i_mportant something_'.

"I'll be back in a bit." Lucky said standing as she handed back the files.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve sat on his bed reading one of the many books he had brought along with him. He was still sore and exhausted from today but, he'd get over it.

"You just couldn't take no for an answer could you?" He jumped as Lucky walked in sniggering. "Hello to you to." Steve said placing his book back in his trunk.

Lucky sat next to him on his bed. "So you want to be a super solider, huh?" Steve looked startled by this. "What? How do you know-" "I'm head of security for it." Lucky said proudly. "Congratulations. Must be an honor." Steve replied.

They sat silence for a minute before Lucky asked: "Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Steve shook his head at her, which annoyed Lucky. "What happens if it fails? Or you get a mutation or what if you _die_?" Steve sighed. He knew lucky would react like this. That's why he didn't tell her. "It's my choice of take the risk, Luck and you can't stop me."

Lucky stared at him uncertainly. Finally she sighed. "There's no point in fighting is there?" She said standing. "I'll support you. But if you grow an extra arm I don't want to hear any complaining."

They both laughed. "Night, pal." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Night." Steve replied. "Don't let the needles sting." She added. Steve smirked and turned off the light.

**;I promise next weeks chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading please review!;**


	5. Chapter 5

**;And the story continues! I'm going to be really bus for a while so I'm just post chapters when I can. As always I don't own Captain America just half the plot line and any OC's;**

Lucky stood in the secret underground American science lab, gun in hand, as she watched the scientists and nurses work.

"So your this great '_Lucky Barnes'_ girl I've heard about." Howard stark said shaking her hand. "Are as good as they say?" "Depends." She replied. "What do they say?" "Mr. Stark?" A blonde nurse walked up and tapped something on her clip board as If to say "we need to work on you-know-what." Howard grinned. "Tell you later. Just keep our asses safe." Lucky smirked and got back to work.

Lucky did checks around the lab, with the different fleets and with the old lady who owned the shop. Everything seemed secure enough. Now all they needed was their lab rat.

Steve finally arrived with Peggy a few minutes later. He looked around in amazement and a little awe. Obliviously Peggy hadn't warned him about anything. His eyes finally fell on her and he smiled. Lucky gave him a thumbs up as Steve walked down to Dr. Erksine and got started.

"Hello? Does this thing work?" He asked through the microphone. "Welcome." started to explain what the process would do to 'the subject' as Steve got into the large pod like chamber.

Lucky knew the drill. She had heard Stark go over it about a hundred times. First, they gave him a shot of pain killer in the arm. then they lowered mechanical arms that had plates with needs attached onto his scrawny chest and arms. Last, they would eject the syrum into his body and hope for the best.

Luck could feel herself gripping the handle of her shot gun as they closed the pod around Steve. The wild look in his eye when they ejected the mutated liquid into him scared her. Howard started to turn a knob that controlled the energy going into his body.

Howard counted out loud "40 percent...50 percent...60-" Steve started screaming in pain, so loud even Peggy ran out of the booth where she had been sitting. "Steve!" Lucky and Dr. Erksine screamed running to the closed pod. "Shut it down!" Peggy yelled. "Shut it down!" "Mr. Stark!" Dr. Erksine yelled from the window of the small chamber.

Howard moved to turn off the machine. "No!...Don't!" Steve screamed. "I can do this!" Howard hesitated then moved strait back to the wheel and started turning it again. "70...80...90...we're at 100!" Howard yelled.

The light from the machine blinded most of the people. The sound of Steve's screams and electrocution of the circuits filled the air.

All at once it ended. All the technology shorted out and gave off little explosions. No one was minding them though. Everyone was watching the pod. " Mr. Stark." Dr. Erksine said stepping down. The chamber burst open and Lucky felt her jaw drop.

She never thought she'd think this but, Steve looked like a hunk. He was now 6'3 at least with rock hard abs and muscles. he was covered in sweat and panting, other than that he seemed fine. Lucky swung her gun over her back and ran to him.

Dr. Erksine and Howard helped Steve down. "We actually did it..." Howard murmured. "How do you feel?" Peggy asked looking Steve up and down. He panted and looked around. "Taller." He gasped. "Damn right your taller!" Lucky exclaimed hugging him. "You did great!" She couldn't help but smile at him.

Peggy looked between Steve and Lucky uncomfortably as everyone gathered around to see the success. Someone had gotten Steve a shirt and he shakily put it on.

With out warning, The booth which the governors had been sitting exploded. Steve grabbed lucky and forced her to the ground as glass shattered over the people. Lucky was able to look up just as the assassin shot Dr. Erksine.

Lucky scrambled to her feet and ran after him. How the hell did a nazi get in here? Lucky shot at him repeatedly as she sounded the alarm. He shot back at her with a pistol. His aim wasn't the best, saying his other arm had gotten hit, compliments of Peggy. The assassin stopped shooting and pulled out a trigger. What the hell was that going to do?

Lucky tried to charge him when a large blow from behind knocked her onto the ground, just as a bomb exploded. Lucky's stomach landed strait onto the shot gun, knocking the wind out of her.

She looked up to just to see Peggy's figure running outside. Steve got off of her and started to run after Peggy. "Sorry!" he called back at her.

Lucky propped up onto her elbows trying to catch her breath. Finally she was able to get to her feet.'note to self.' She thought running outside. 'Don't play any tackling sports with Steve.' Lucky jumped over the old lady who owned the shop's body and made it out side.

Peggy was in the middle of the street, scrambling off the ground. "What happened?" Lucky asked. "I had him!" She cursed. "Steve tackled me and I missed!" "You and me both." Lucky huffed. "Which way?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You asshole!" Lucky cursed at Steve. They finally caught up with him to find a ginger kid and an alien submarine getting fished out of the port, the last sample of the super soldier project destroyed and the assassin dead.

"I would've had him sooner if you hadn't tackled me!" She cursed at Steve. "Sorry." He said innocently "I Promised I'd watch you." Lucky cursed. Her brother just didn't have limits.

"You could've been killed." Lucky said bitterly. She couldn't help but find it strange having to look up at Steve to talk to him. "You would have been blown to bits. Bucky would've never forgiven me." "And you tackled Peggy because...?" Steve flushed slightly "She was going to get ran over."

Lucky shook her head as if to say '_your unbelievable_.' "You get a buff bod and then you go around tackling girls and killing assassins." "I didn't kill him...he just sorta...died." Steve said defensively.

Lucky rolled her eyes. "C'mon big guy." She said patting him on the back. "They want you back at the lab as soon as possible."

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	6. Chapter 6

**;welcome to chapter 6! i don't own captain America or half of the plot line. I own any OC's;**

Lucky laid on her bunk playing with a pocket knife as she listened to the radio. Steve had been gone doing these "Captain America" show. Lucky couldn't help but snigger at the song. It's so unlike Steve to do anything like this. Lucky nodded along to the lyrics. Even though the song was ridicules, it was catchy.

There was a slight knocking at the door, which followed with Alex walking in. "Well come on in." Lucky joked. "Sorry." He apologized. Luck scooted up into criss-cross position so Alex could sit down at the foot of the bed. Even though they had only met a few weeks ago, lucky had taken a liking to Alex. Though she would never say it out loud, she preferred being around him then the other soldiers.

"So I heard the super soldier project was a success." He mused as the song ended on the radio. Lucky shook her head. "Not the way they planned." Alex gave her a funny look. "Your kidding, right? They turned a 90 pound weakling into a mussel man." "They wanted an army of super soldiers and all they got was Steve." Lucky reminded him.

Even though she shouldn't have, Lucky told him about the project. Under the oath he wouldn't tell a living soul.

Lucky sighed and threw her knife onto the nightstand. "Their making, what was it? Steve? Well their making him perform for all of us in the military." Alex said, changing the subject. Lucky laughed at this. What a joke, bringing Steve here thinking it'd motivate the soldiers.

"Ah...good one." Lucky said whipping here eyes. Alex shook his head smirking. "I'm serious. Their actually coming and performing." They started at each other before they laughed even harder. "God their idiots then." Lucky sighed. "No one is going to take Steve seriously."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was right about the guys not liking Steve. They all threw vegetables at him and someone even mooned him.

Lucky pulled her collar around her face went to find Steve in the downpour of rain. He looked humiliated when he walked off stage, and she wanted to go give him a pep talk.

Peggy had beaten her to it. She and Steve where talking while sitting on the steps that lead to the stage.

Lucky was to far off to hear them but she wasn't keen on interrupting. Instead she turned heel to leave.

Lucky heard a loud splashing sound behind her. She turned to see Steve running to her. "Woah, commando, where's the fire?" She asked as he sprinted by. "Bucky's in trouble." He called to her over his shoulder.

With out a seconds hesitation, Lucky ran after him. She and Peggy just caught up with Steve when the general gave Peggy a dirty look. "You and I will have a talk later."

"Please, sir. James Barnes." Steve panted. "B-a-r-" "I know how to spell." He cut in throwing files down on a desk. "I've filled more of these out than I'd like to. But the name sounds familiar. I'm sorry."

Lucky felt her blood go cold. Bucky was not dead. He couldn't be. "Are you coming up with a rescue plan?" Steve asked. "Yeah it's called 'win the war'." Lucky gaped at him. "Are you serious? They could be dead by then!" She snapped at him. "Their 30 miles behind enemy lines. We're not sending more men in." Steve stared at the map with the hydra base on it before turning and leaving.

The girls followed him as Steve started to throw on pants a jacket and several pistols. "Your going to walk all the way there?" Peggy demanded. "That's the plan." Steve replied. "Brilliant, ill suit up with you." Lucky said reaching for a gun.

"No. I promised Bucky I'd keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do." Lucky gaped at him. "You have got to be kidding me! Your going to go in there alone? That's suicide!" Lucky snapped at him.

"At least let me fly you there." Peggy said as Steve headed to leave. "You can fly a plane?" Steve asked. "No." Peggy admitted. "But I know someone who can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat restlessly. She couldn't believe Steve had talked her into staying at the camp instead of going along with him, Peggy, and Howard.

Alex was sitting next to her, trying to give her encouraging thoughts. But nothing could keep her mind off worrying about Bucky and Steve.

What if Bucky was already dead? What if Steve is walking strait into a trap? What if both Steve and Bucky die? Lucky instantly shoved that thought out of her mind. She would go insane if she lost both of them.

Finally, Howard and Peggy returned. Lucky instantly stood up. "Where's Steve and the others?" She asked as soon as they where in ear shot.

Peggy sighed. "Steve jumped out of the plane several miles out. We had to instantly turn around. They where firing at us." Lucky almost slapped them. "You just left him there?!" She almost bellowed. "Don't question my genius." Howard said pulling out a radio. "Steve has the other one. He's going to contact us when he needs pick up. You can hold on to it since this means so much to you."

Lucky took the radio. She grabbed a small case and attached it to her belt and slid the radio into it. "Right thanks. Did he say anything before he left?" "Yes he did." Peggy attempted mimic Steve's voice "damn right I can, I'm a captain." Lucky Forced a laugh. "Yep, that's Steve for ya." She thanked Howard and Peggy then headed inside unable to shake the fear clutching her heart.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	7. Chapter 7

**;welcome to chapter 7! As always I don't own captain America just half the plot line and any OC's;**

Lucky had been called to see the general at the main tent. Obviously Steve's absence had been noticed.

When Lucky arrived, the general was currently having a letter written while Peggy stood off to the side, waiting for him to finish.

"And have to pronounce Captain Steven Rogers was killed in action." He finished throwing the paper he was reading onto his desk and turned to them. "I hope your proud of yourselves." He said bitterly.

"All due respect, sir, but I do not regret my actions." Peggy said in a strong voice. He looked at Lucky. "Same." She replied. "Well your little plan lost us our super solider-" "I had faith in him." Peggy cut in. "Well faith didn't get you far-what the hell?"

All the soldiers stopped what they had been doing and where running towards the gate of the base that lead to the Enemy lines. The General, Lucky, and Peggy ran outside after them.

Steve, hardly even scratched up but burned, leading over 200 men with strange high-tech guns and a monster sized tank marching through to the camp.

Steve walked strait up to the general and did the solute. Instead of making up excuses or saying what a great job he did, Steve cut strait to the point.

"Some if these men need medical attention. And I will take any punishment for the actions done." The general looked at Steve up and down, half-surprised, half-impressed. "That won't be nessissary." He said turning and leaving. "Faith, huh?" He murmured to Peggy.

"Lucky!"

It was Bucky. He looked beat up and exhausted, but alive. He jogged over towards his little sister who could only stare at him in shock. "...Bucky?" She mumbled to herself as if she couldn't believe it.

Bucky grinned. "How about a hug for your-" Lucky's look of shock instantly turned into a scowl as she sucker punched her older brother on the arm. Obviously This wasn't what Bucky had expected. "Wha-?!" He blurted.

"You son of a b*****!" She yelled waging a finger at him while Bucky rubbed his now sore arm. Most of the men around them went silent. No one would've expected Lucky to act like this.

"I can't believe you where so stupid and got captured!" She continued not bothering with the fact hundreds of men where around her. "Then Steve runs off after you and both of you could've died!" Lucky huffed and placed the radio on her belt. "And Steve gives me this stupid radio he doesn't even use to-"

"You do know you just insulted your own mother right?" Bucky cut her off. Lucky looked dumbfound for a moment. Then she stared at Bucky before they bear hugged each other. "God dammit, buck. I've missed you so much, you little bastard." She half-laughed.

Few people laughed and cheered at their reunion. Peggy walked up to Steve through the crowd after the general was done talking to her. She looked Steve up and down while he waited for her to say something.

"Your late." Was her only comment. Steve pulled out the radio he had gotten earlier from his chest pocket. Half of the communicator was blown off. "I couldn't call my ride." He replied.

"Hey!" Bucky yelled, with one arm still rapped around Lucky's shoulders. "Let's hear it for captain America!" All the men circled around Steve cheering and clapping.

Lucky patted him on the back. "Not bad glory boy." She yelled over the crowd. But, Steve wasn't paying attention. He and Peggy where standing smiling, eyes locked onto each others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat patiently while the nurse looked Bucky over. According to Steve they had tortured him for information using some weird laser device while he was strapped down to a table. That had made Lucky a little clingy. Finally, the nurse pulled back the curtain and walked way. Bucky then followed, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Sheesh!" She said standing up. "Took ya long enough. Must've been real busy in there..." Bucky laughed and they headed out of the medic center.

"So did Steve give you a run down of his little plan?" Lucky asked as they headed to change. Due to the recent victory, they where allowed to head to a near by bar for a few drinks.

"Yeah. Seems crazy enough to work." Bucky replied. "Meet you at the bar?" He asked. "Only if you don't get kidnapped." Lucky replied smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky made her way into the bar wearing her a typical blue dress. She looked around attempting to find Bucky and Steve. She could see the hollowing commandos enjoying all the beer they can.

"Wow...you look...different." Lucky turned around to see Alex walking up. "Um, thanks?" She replied. Alex flushed. "I meant in a good way. I mean- I've never seen you wear anything other than military clothes. It just seems..." "Unnatural?" Lucky finished for him. Alex ran a hand though his hair. "Yeah sums it up."

Lucky smiled. "I don't wear pants all the time. Though I wish I could." Alex let out a laugh. "Yeah you seem like the kind of person who would."

"Hey! Alex!" Two random guys where calling him over holding up poker cards. "You want to play?" He asked her. Lucky shook her head "maybe later. I need to find my brother first." Alex nodded and went for a hug, then hesitated and they awkwardly shook hands.

Finally Lucky found the boys talking to Peggy. She too was wearing a simple bright red dress that matched her lipstick. "-and I might even go dancing." She said not even minding Bucky.

Lucky held back a laugh. Steve getting a girl without Bucky secretly setting it up? And her choosing him over Bucky? That was to rich.

"Who knows maybe she has a friend." Steve said as they sat at the bar. Bucky smirked. "WHO would've thought Steve would get a girl Bucky couldn't?" Lucky said slapping Bucky on the back making him jump. "Hello to you too." Bucky groaned while Lucky ordered a beer.

"So, are you guys ready to follow Captain America?" Steve asked. Lucky took a swig from her over sized glass. "Do you even need to ask?" She replied wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You are the most unlady-like girl I know." Bucky said shaking his head. "That's what happens when you have an older brother." Lucky replied shrugging.

"What about you, Buck? Ready to get your hands dirty?" Steve asked taking a sip of his own drink. "Well hell yeah I am. Plus someone needs to watch Lucky..." Lucky punched her brother in the arm. "Yeah by the way: I can handle myself. You don't need to tell Steve to watch over me."

Bucky shrugged. "Well!" Steve said changing the topic. He raised his glass for a toast. "Let the best army win." Lucky and Bucky joined "which is our army." She said before they all took a long swig.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	8. Chapter 8

**;chapter 8 is finally here! Sorry it's 3 days late. I had a ton of trouble with this one. as always I don't own captain America, just part of the plot line and any OC's;**

The past few months had been the best of Lucky's life. She hadn't ever felt so alive.

The Hollowing Commandos, being lead by Captain America, where taking out hydra bases faster than flies on a windshield.

Lucky and Steve where standing over the map for the planned attack. It was of a base on top of a mountain rage surrounded by forests. The Americans wouldn't have been able to find it if Steve hasn't memorized the map he had seen in the hydra base where they had kept Bucky.

"...and Bucky will lead a squad down to the lower levels." Steve finished tracing a line on the map with his finger.

"And we'll have to watch out for these two..." Lucky added pointing to a photo of two men dressed entirely in black.

Steve nodded. "Should be fun, eh?" He joked walking away. "Oh yeah." Lucky smirked as she followed. "Bet the "terror twins" will be deadly."

Captain america and Lucky rode into the hydra base on the "special" motorcycle Howard had made him. "You ready?" He called back to her. "Bring it on." Lucky grinned pulling out her pistol.

Right on cue, 3 motorcycles, all with men in black uniforms, appeared from the woods. "We got incoming!" Lucky called Turning towards the motorcycles.

It didn't take much to take them out. They weren't very bright. Lucky simply shot one of the hand grenades on the back of the bikes. The explosion made the ground shake as they rode on into the base.

"This is to easy..." Steve murmured, stopping the bike a couple hundred feet from the base. Lucky swapped her pistol for her radio and turned it on. "Barnes to hollowers. Barnes to hollowers. Do you copy?" She asked. It was several seconds before Bucky responded.

_"We got cut off from the entrance. Large squads are coming in waves." _Lucky listened to the sounds of yelling and gun shot in the background. _"We_ _can take them out. But it'll push us back on time." _

"Do what you can to get through." Steve instructed. "Lucky and I will handle setting up the bombs." "_Copy that. Hollower out."_

Lucky and Steve rode into the base. All the men must've been called to attack Bucky's squad because the lot was empty.

Lucy and Steve got off the bike and headed in on foot. Lucky whistled "Well this is..."

A bomb exploded sending the two soldiers off their feet.

"Spoke to soon." Lucky hacked as she and Steve stood up. The two men dressed in back from the photo where running up to them.

Lucky grabbed the nearest gun to her, saying hers had been melted, and fired. Instead of bullets, the gun shot out a weird blue ray of light. The force had startled Lucky to where she missed and hit a tank. The whole machine exploded sending the men to their feet.

Lucky looked from the melted tank to the weapon in her own hands. "Oh-oh I'm going to have fun with this..." She said giving a wicked grin she showed so well.

"Go on ahead." Lucky told Steve. "I'll keep them busy." "You sure?" He asked. "Positive. I wont take long." Lucky replied turning back to the hydra goons.

"So what do they call you guys?" She called. "The "_terror twins_"? Or the "_fearsome duet_"?" Lucky could hear them growling.

TT 1, as Lucky decided to nick name him. Pulled out a long rope while TT 2 pulled out 2 very dangerous looking knifes.

As if on cue, the terror twins charged her. Lucky, now used to her new toy, shot the ground in front of them sending TT 2 flying ad hitting his head on a tank.

TT 1 attacked using spiked rope. He must've had padded gloves, cause lucky flinched in pain when she grabbed the rope. They struggled in a tug war punching and kicking each other at every chance. TT 1 went for a head-butt. Lucky leaned out the way and kneed him in the stomach.

While he was recovering, lucky looped the rope around his neck and tied it tight before jabbing her elbow down on his collar bone.

With a sickening "_crack_" TT 1 crippled to the ground unmoving.

"Better you than me." Lucky mumbled picking up her gun and running inside.

The bellows of from TT 2 could be heard from behind her, begging his brother to come back to him.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	9. Chapter 9

**;and the raid continues! As always I don't own captain America just half the plot line and any OC's;**

The attack had been going well so far. One of the twin terrors is most likely dead, Bucky and the others got through the waves of hydra goons, and as far as she was concerned, most of the bombs where set up.

Lucky finally caught up to Steve, who was Currently hiding a bomb in the air vent with two hydra goons knocked out cold on the ground next to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked not looking at her. "Great." Lucky replied rocking up as down on her feet while looking around her. The normal surge of adrenalin had kicked in and now she couldn't keep still.

"Oh, and I think I killed one of them." She added casually. Steve placed the vent cover back and looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked standing. Lucky put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am! Do you think I can't handle myself?"

Steve put his hands up in apology instead of pushing the subject. He knew better than to piss lucky off while she has a gun in her hands.

They made their way up the base, placing bombs as they went. Few hydra guards attempted to intercept them but Cap easily knocked them out with his shield. Everything went smoothly till they reached the 12th level.

"Lucky get down!" Steve yelled just as white hot flames shot out at her. She dived out of the way just before she could get barbecued. Steve threw his Shield at the robot-like guy with flamethrowers, knocking him temporarily off balance.

"Son of a b*****!" Lucy yelled as she ducked from more flames. "Luck! Catch!" Steve called throwing her his shield.

Lucky caught it just as the white hot flames blasted at her. She curled up behind the shield as white hot flames circled around her. All the hairs on her neck burned and sweat dripped down her forehead.

An explosion caused lucky and the ground to shake. She looked up from behind the shield to see Steve standing over her, his hand extended out to help her up.

"Thanks..." She muttered getting to her feet. "Sure." Steve said taking back his shield. "You should make those standard issue." She said nodding at the circular metal.

"It's the rarest metal in the world. Well according to Howard anyway." Steve replied. "It's all we got." Lucky nodded. "Don't be surprised if I borrow it whenever I want."

The two soldiers headed to the roof of the base meeting no more challenges along the way. When reached the top, Bucky was already there, shot gun in hand, trying to take out TT2.

Lucky had to admit, this guy was fast and flexible. TT2 passed the farther bullets with out really trying. The closer he got, however, the closer the bullets where.

Lucky pulled out her own gun and started to shoot at him. "About time!" Bucky yelled over the sound of the guns. "We got caught up! So sue me!" Lucky yelled back.

"Bucky where are the others?" Steve called from behind. "Already gone! I decided to run up here and save your asses!" Bucky replied. "Then lets go!" Steve yelled.

Lucky turned around to see Steve had set up a miniature zip line for their escape.

"Ladies first!" Bucky yelled. Lucky cursed at him before zip lining down the rope using her shot gun.

She hit ground just as the base exploded behind her. To Lucky's relief, Steve and Bucky both where right behind her.

"I feel like we just did a scene from an action movie." Bucky said in a rather amused tone. They all laughed. "Come on I told the others we'd meet up 5 miles out. "

Steve stopped in his tracks and turned around "Here let me cut the line-" before he could finish his sentence, TT2 kicked him in the face, sending captain America to the ground.

TT2 threw his knife. it missed Bucky by few inches though that didn't stop the look of triumph he had as Bucky shot him.

"Ha!" Bucky chanted as he help Steve up. "Doesn't have that good of an aim, eh, Lucky?...Lucky?" The boys turned around to look at her.

Lucky's crystal blue eyes where wide and her face was pale. With a shaking hand she grabbed the hilt of something sticking out of the stomach and pulled it out. The knifes blade was dripping with fresh blood.

"LUCKY!"

Forgetting where he was, Bucky dropped his shotgun and ran to his little sister.

Lucky took two steps backward before her knees buckled and she fell back into her brothers arms.

Lucky breathed heavily, her eyes wide open in shock. Steve placed her head on his lap while Bucky examined the open knife wound.

"I'll... be... ok..." Lucky breathed. Her eyes felt instantly heavy and started to close.

"Hey!" Steve snapped making her jump. "Eyes open and on my soldier! That's a direct order!" "Yes sir." Se breathed keeping her eyes on Steve.

"We need a medic over here!" Bucky yelled. He sounded so distant... Like he was miles away instead of right next to her.

Lucky couldn't fight her eyes open much longer. Steve's face started to blur. _"Stay with me Luck!" _He yelled. Lucky could hardly hear him.

She looked at Bucky who was applying pressure to the wound. She couldn't hear them any more. All she could see was him moving his mouth.

Another group of men ran up just as everything went black.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	10. Chapter 10

**;woohoo! We've reached chapter 10! Please note: this whole chapter is a flash back to Lucky's past. As always I don't own captain America just half the plot line and any OC's;**

The streets of Brooklyn where busy as ever on the hot summer afternoon. Business men and Families wandered through the streets trying to get home or to where they needed to be.

A little trio walked through the crowded sidewalks, hoping to get to the park before they had to return home.

One boy was rather scrawny and small for an eight-year-old, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was talking to his much taller, more built brown haired friend.

They talked about soldiers, guns and other military weapons while a little girl desperately tried to keep up, clinging the taller boys hand. Her crystal blue eyes looked annoyed.

"Bucky! Stop walking so fast! I can't keep up!" She whined jogging to catch up to the boys.

"C'mon, Luck, you can keep up." Bucky said tugging her hand to pull her forward. "You don't make it easy..." Lucky huffed as she threw one of her pig tailed braids over her shoulder.

The three children finally made their way to park where several other children where already playing.

"Hey Bucky!" A random red headed boy ran up holding a foot ball in his hands. "Want to play?" He asked indicating the large mass of boys that where Bucky's age.

"Can I play?" Lucky asked. The boy looked at her like she was plain stupid. "No way! Your a 6 year old girl." He retorted.

Lucky scowled at him. "I don't see why she shouldn't." Steve cut in. The red head smirked, "She would cry the moment one of them pushed her." He said. "And you," he said indicating Steve. "You'd be broken like a- _OW_!"

Lucky had ran up and kicked the red head in the shin. Before he could recover, she ran next to Bucky. The red head scowled and advanced towards her.

Bucky stepped in between them, blocking his little sister from view. He was a lot taller than the kid, and far more stronger. "I don't think I want to play today, Lenny." He said coolly while taking Lucky's hand.

The six year old looked at Lenny from behind Bucky and stuck her tongue out at him as he leaded them away.

"I think you over reacted I bit there, Luck." Steve said looking back at the kids.

Lucky scowled. "He said I couldn't play cause I'm a girl! And he said you'd snap like a twig." She added.

"Technically, you kicked him before he could finish his sentence." Bucky corrected her. "Still, I wasn't going to say "yes" any way."

"It was still fun." Lucky mumbled as they made their way to the swing set.

Few hours later, the sun was going down and the trio was ready to go home.

"C'mon, Luck." Bucky said extending his hand out to help her stand up out of the grass. "Bucky I'm tiered." Lucky yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

Bucky sighed and picked lucky up onto his back and gave her a piggy-back-ride home.

"Night, Steve." Bucky called to the small blonde as he made his way up the front steps. "Night." Lucky called. Steve waved goodnight and headed inside.

Bucky carried Lucky a block down to reach their own home. "C'mon, Luck, I can't open the door and carry you." He said setting her down.

"Mom! We're home!" Bucky called leading Lucky inside. "Hey! There's my favorite kids!" A

tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked into the hallway wearing a military uniform grinning ear to ear.

"Daddy!" Lucky squealed running into her fathers arms. "Hey, Pumpkin." He said picking her up. Lucky pouted. "Daddy, my name is "lucky"! Only lucky!" She said crossing her arms.

"Only lucky, eh?" He asked. "I can't even call you "pumpkin"?" Lucky shook her head. ""Sweat heart"? "Darling"? Or even the name your mother and I gave you?" Lucky shook her head. "No. No. No. And no. Only "Lucky"."

He laughed as he hugged Bucky with one arm. "How us doing champ? Take care of your mother and sister while I was away?"

Bucky nodded. "It'd be easier if lucky wasn't running around and kicking people in the shin." "That's because Lenny wouldn't let me play football with them!" Lucky added defensively.

Their dad just laughed and kissed Lucky on the cheek. "That's my girl!" He laughed.

With Lucky in one arm, and the other on Bucky's shoulder, he lead them to the kitchen.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	11. Chapter 11

**;chapter 11 is finally here! sorry it took so long and that it's kinda short. i had trouble writing this one. As always i dont own captain America just part of the plot and any OC's;**

Lucky opened her eyes weakly. The pain in her stomach was killing her. It felt like someone had ripped her open and stapled her back together.

She looked around tiredly. She was in the medic house at the camp. She had several machines hooked up to her and IVs with red and clear liquids going into her body.

Lucky turned her head over to see Alex fast asleep in a chair next to her.

"Alex..." She mumbled weakly. "Alex... Wake up." She weakly reached out and nudged his arm. Alex snorted awake. He rubbed his eyes open.

"Lucky!" He exclaimed. He almost jumped out of his chair. "Dear god, are you alright?" Lucky coughed and shook her head. "I feel like shit... What happened? After I blacked out?" She asked.

"I don't really know. All I saw was them rushing you in." He said calming down while he pulled Lucky's hair out of her face. "It was horrifying. You where so pale and covered in blood... They brought you back 5 days ago. You instantly went into surgery... You've been out cold ever since."

Lucky closed her eyes and sighed. "What surgery did I get?" She asked. "The blade nearly hit your stomach... You where an inch from death... Literally." He answered. "Your brother, Steve, and I have been rotating taking turns watching over you."

Lucky smiled weakly. "Boys..." She mumbled. "They never think a girl can handle herself..." Alex smiled. "Oh, and I hope you don't miss alcohol... Cause your not allowed to drink any for a long time."

Lucky sighed. "Well there goes celebrating with Bucky and Steve... Where are they anyway?" She asked.

"They got called to intercept a hydra truck with weapons on it. That's all I know." He replied. "And they didn't invite me? Those b****es..." Lucky let out smirk that instantly turned into a cough.

"You need to be more careful." Alex said shaking his head.

A nurse walked in from behind the curtain. "Oh good! Your awake!" She said happily. "Your going to have to leave now." She added to Alex. "Oh right." He said standing. "You get better, alright?" He said to Lucky. "Here's hoping." She joked.

The nurses put Lucky through several tests like sitting up and down, moving her arms across her chest and stuff like that. It seemed simple enough, but by the end of it, Lucky was exhausted.

When she woke up, Steve and Bucky where standing a few feet away from her talking in low whispers.

"You freaking b*****es!" She snapped at them. "I can't believe you went with out me." Captain America and James Barnes both jumped, nearly knocking over some medical machines.

Bucky laughed once he was over his shock. "Yeah well you wouldn't get to far with that hole in your stomach." He joked ruffling her messy brown hair. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked sitting next to her.

"Like I just got ran over by a tank." Lucky cut out bitterly as she attempted to sit up. "Bucky make yourself useful and help." She groaned after her 3rd attempt.

The boys helped Lucky sit up in her hospital bed. Her stomach hurt worse when she sat up, but she didn't want to look to weak.

"So what happened at the truck?" She asked boredly. Steve and Bucky told her the entire story in detail. They had been separated into different groups so they both took turns telling their stories.

It took a long time. apparently they had left two days ago, the mission had been a long one. Lucky didn't mind the long stories. It helped her keep her mind off her aching stomach.

"-our next target is the leading scientist for Hydra." Steve informed her. "We have to intercept the train tomorrow."

Lucky nodded with interest. "You don't think you could sneak me on would ya?" She joked. Bucky laughed. "Yeah they'll be horrified at the sight of you." He ruffled her hair. "It's getting late. We need to rest up."

He and Steve stood and headed to the door. "Take care of yourselves. God knows what will happen when I'm not there to watch over you two." Lucky called.

Bucky laughed. "As if. You sleep tight. I'll see you after words." He waved good night and left the tent.

Lucky laid in bed restlessly. The same nervous plunge in her stomach was back and it was telling her something bad was going to happen.

She rolled over onto her side, ignoring the warning. She was stuck in the hospital, what could possibly happen?

**;thanks for reading, please review!; **


	12. Chapter 12

**;ready for a corny and depressing chapter? don't own captain America just part of the plot and any OC's;**

A few days had past since Lucky had woken up. the doctor said she was finally able to leave the medical house to stretch her legs and keep the blood flowing through her.

It was a sweet freedom for Lucky, even though she had to report back for check ups several times a day.

Alex and Lucky where currently walking to the arrival gate. Today Steve and Bucky where supposed to return. She couldn't wait to see them.

They where half way there when they found Steve walking towards them.

"Hey, glory boy!" Lucky said hugging him. "How was it? Did you get the scientist?"

Steve answer. He only looked at his feet uncomfortably.

"Steve?" Lucky asked. "Steve what's wrong? Did something happen? Did you fail?" He still didn't answer.

Lucky looked around, suddenly realizing someone's absence.

"Hey where's Bucky?" Lucky asked.

Small tears filled Steve's eyes. He quickly wiped them away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Steve, where's bucky?" Lucky asked seriously. He still didn't answer her. He seemed to be doing everything but communicate with her.

"Steve where is he?" She demanded now panicked.

Captain America shook his head, still unable to meet her eyes.

Lucky stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide. No. Steve had to be joking... He couldn't be serious... He must be pulling a joke on her. "_Steve doesn't play around. Not with something as serious as this."_ She reminded herself.

"No...no... No he-he can't... Bucky can't be... He-he can't be d-dead." Lucky stuttered stepping away from Steve.

"Tell me your joking." Lucky suddenly pleaded. "Please tell me this is some sick joke and your going to stop now and Bucky will jump out of a corner and make fun of my reaction. Please!"

She didn't mean to yell the last word. It just sort of slipped out.

Steve shook his head. "I wish I could..." He muttered. "I really... really wish I could."

Lucky stood staring at him in horror.

"No...no... You... Your wrong... You- you have to be..." She stuttered before turning and running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had to spend the rest of his afternoon hunting down Lucky.

She had ran off and hidden herself from everybody. He hardly blamed her.

She had been stuck in the hospital while her brother got killed. She was either angry with herself or with everyone else.

Eventually he found her hiding in her old bunk curled up in a ball while gripping her head. When he attempted to talk to her, she burst into tears on the spot and started sobbing in his chest.

Alex hated seeing her so devastated. He missed Lucky's smart-ass, out-goingness. He wondered if she would ever be that way again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hollowing commandos decided to drink a few beers at the bonfire as a last tribute to Bucky before they could hold his funeral. Alex had managed to drag lucky out saying it'd be best if she went there.

"To James Bucky Barnes, the braves of us all."

Lucky kept her eyes on the fire. She had hardly heard what was said much less knew who said it.

All the others drank beers till they where drunk. Singing sad songs or making random toasts to America, to the army, to the general, and so on.

Lucky sat at the fire long after the others had left. She gripped the warm beer in her hand. Heavy tears leaked down her cheeks as she ran her free hand through her tangled hair.

"You shouldn't be drinking." Lucky turned to see Steve walking up nervously. he expected her to throw it at him at scream he was an idiot and to go alway.

Lucky stayed put. She turned back to the fire and didn't look at him.

Captain America sat down next to her and took the unopened drink. "The doctor says you can't." she nodded. Her eyes where swollen and red.

"I'm sorry, luck." Steve said feeling his mouth go dry. "It's my fault. I could've saved him."

She shook her head. "There's nothing you could've done." She said in a croaked voice. Those where the first words she'd spoken since she learned Bucky had died.

"You weren't there. You didn't see what happened." "But I know you, Steve." She said wiping her eyes. "And you would've done anything to save him. Even if it meant sacrificing yourself."

Steve nodded. This took a little weight off his shoulders knowing Lucky didn't blame him for what happened.

Lucky took a shaky deep breath. "How'd it happen?" She asked. Steve hesitated. How do you tell some one the story of how their brother died? "We where going after the scientist who worked for hydra... We got on to the train by zip line..." He started. Lucky nodded and told him to continue.

Steve told Lucky everything from when they where cut off by the closing doors to when Bucky was hanging over the edge of the cliff.

Lucky squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the images out of her mind. The effort made it worse. The image of Bucky, helplessly hanging over a cliff, then falling to his death... Lucky started to shake rapidly.

Steve rapped his arm around her and she hid her face in his shoulder. Heavy tears started to fall from her eyes again."I'm sorry, luck." He said staring at the dying flames.

'_I swear on my life, Bucky.' _Steve thought. '_I'll make sure Lucky stays safe."_

**;told ya it was depressing and corny... As always thanks for reading and please review; **


	13. Chapter 13

**;welcome to chapter 13. as always I don't own captain America just part of the plot and any OC's;**

Lucky sat in the medical house getting her fourth check up for the day. Before she'd joke with the doctor or say how stupid it was that she needed such attention. Now she just sat quietly and obeyed the orders she got.

Finally the doctor released her for the next few hours. He walked out closing the curtain behind him.

The solider pulled back on her t-shirt over her many bandage covered stitches. Her entire personality has changed since Bucky's death. She never brushed her hair and hardly ever changed her clothes. She was forced to eat meals and to keep up her hygiene though.

Steve had been pretty distant himself. He often spent his time trying to get drunk to forget the pain. But because of his super soldier enhanced DNA, he couldn't.

Because of injuries, lucky couldn't train with the others or drink. Often she'd sneak down to the gym and use a punching bag.

It usually ended with Lucky loosing control and punching a hole in the bag.

Lucky was currently letting out rage on a Hydra goon shaped punching bag used for target practice by snipers. The black fabric was breaking off and large amounts of sand was pouring out with each hit.

Sweat dripped down Lucky's face while she continued to punch the nearly destroyed bag. Her arms where starting to feel stiff and heavy but she kept going.

Teeth grinding, she rammed her her fist into the punching bag over aggressively, sending it flying off the hook and sand everywhere.

Lucky grabbed her water bottle and chugged it down. Wiping off the mixture of water and sweat, Lucky undid the wrapping on her hands.

Throwing it in the trash, she picked up the broom from the corner of the room and started to sweep up her mess.

Once she was done, Lucky decided to to something less destructive and went to do pull ups.

The solider's stomach was killing her, but she didn't care. Fighting against pain, Lucky counted out loud forcefully.

"20...21...22...23...24..25..." She counted out between breaths.

Instead of continuing after 30, lucky did a flip around the bar backwards. Instead of sticking the landing like she planned, Lucky stumbled backwards and slammed her back against the wall.

She cursed at the sharp spike of pain in her stomach. Lucky squeezed her eyes shut and gripped hands into tight fists.

Out of rage, she punched the wall, creating a head sized dent. Lucky sighed and slid down into sitting position. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

Her whole body felt stiff and tiered but her hands and mind wanted to keep going.

Lucky walked over to the bench where the extra bandages she kept with her where laying inside her bag.

Grabbing the roll, Lucky walked back to her spot and sat there, bending and rapping the white bandages into a rope.

She got to 6 inches when her fingers started to turn red and stiff.

Steve entered the gym and sighed. Lucky had been abusing herself physically with overworking for a week now. No matter who told her to stop she would only obey for an hour, two tops and would go strait back to it.

Steve walked over to lucky and grabbed the bandages from her. She glared at him then sighed and looked away.

Steve sat down next to her. He looked at his hands awkwardly lost in what to say. Finally he sighed and looked at her.

"There's going to be a meeting for a next move against hydra in two days. We're leaving tomorrow and they want you to come. But their not going to let you unless you stop abusing yourself like this." Steve let out getting strait to the point. That was practically the only way you could talk to Lucky these days.

Lucky sat quietly for a while before nodding. "Alright." She said standing up. "I'll stop. What time are we leaving?" Steve looked at her suspiciously. "Noon on the dot. I Suggest you get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Lucky nodded while looking at the floor. Steve sighed and stood.

"Lucky... I know this is the hardest time for you... I know your devastated that... that Bucky's gone." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I know for a fact: he wouldn't want you living like this."

Lucky looked from the floor to Steve. Her expression was completely blank and unreadable.

"Your overworking yourself when you should be resting. Your not taking care of yourself, your hardly eating or sleeping. Luck, this is going to kill you if you don't stop." He said taking the chance to change her behavior now that actually had her attention.

"Maybe I want to die..." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"No you don't. Your giving up. The Lucky Barnes I knew wouldn't give up on anything. Especially life." Steve said taking Lucky by her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Alex doesn't want you to give up. Peggy doesn't. I don't. And neither does Bucky. We all know its hard on you, but you can't just fall apart. Not like this."

Lucky stared at him shocked. closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lucky sighed.

"Your right." She said looking at the floor. "I have- did give up. But... For Bucky's sake... I'll keep going on. For him."

Steve smiled. "Come on. We need to get a weeks worth of meat on those bones." He joked lightly leading her out of the gym.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	14. Chapter 14

**;hate to say it but after this we only have 4 more chapters left. I'm planning on doing a sequel when the next captain America movie comes out. as usual I don't own captain America (or I'd be rich) just part of the plot and any OC's;**

Lucky sat in the back of a cab wearing a military uniform along with Steve as they headed to the undercover base.

Ever since Steve had gotten Lucky into better shape, he had returned to his silent,depressed, brooding attitude.

They both sat quietly either looking at their laps or out the window while they waited to get to their destination.

Finally the car stopped and the two of them thanked the driver and headed inside. Lucky had expected the old woman who ran the shop to give them a good greeting, but then she remembered she was dead.

Instead, an old man walked up from behind a curtain and smiled at them.

"Lovely weather today." He mused while wiping a counter. "Yes," Lucky replied. "But I always carry an umbrella." The man smiled as he pressed a button underneath the counter. Two large doors opened up and allowed them inside.

Lucky and Steve pretty much knew the undercover base by heart. They walked past the laboratories to see they where still attempting to fix the super soldier chamber. Steve gave a grunt as they passed. Obviously he still hadn't gotten over the pain.

They finally made it into the map room to see Peggy, Howard and the rest of the Hollowing Commandos where already there waiting for them, along with General Douglas MacArthur. Steve sat at the end of the table while Lucky sat next to Peggy.

MacArthur went strait to the point. Pulling out maps of the hydra base he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, my new best friend just told me some valuable information." Douglas started. "Johann Schmidt is the leader of hydra. He thinks he's a god and is willing to blow up the world to prove it."

Lucky sighed aloud and leaned back in her chair. "So we're dealing with a murderous psychopath who thinks he's an all powerful spirt with enough explosives to destroy the planet." She summed up crossing her arms. "This will go well."

Steve sat quietly staring at the table. No one was even sure if he was listening to what they where saying.

"Well what are we going to do?" Someone asked. "Not like we can just go through the front door." "Why not?"

Everyone turned to look at Steve. He looked up from the table to everyone else raising his eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-and this switch activates the flame throwers. It only has one go so use it wisely." Howard instructed Steve. Captain America and Howard Stark where currently going over the tricked out bike he had made for Steve.

"That should be about it." Howard said standing up and wiping his hands. "Good luck." He said shaking Steve's hand. "Thanks." Steve replied.

Steve was strapping on his shield when Lucky walked up dressed in her military uniform with several pistols and two shotguns strapped on her back.

"You ready?" Lucky asked adjusting the straps. "As I'll ever be." Steve replied putting on his helmet.

"Be careful, alright?" Lucy told him as she watched him flip one leg over his newly tricked out motorcycle. "I already lost one brother, I don't want to lose another."

Steve got off his bike again and held out his arms out for a hug. Lucky gladly accepted it.

Lucky patted Steve on the back then backed away. "Stay safe." She told him. Steve got on his bike and smiled. "You too." He replied.

"Hey," he said getting Lucky's attention once more. "Once it's all over, the war will be done and Hydra will be defeated. That or the world will be blown up."

"Great pep talk." Lucky joked. "Definitely not feeling the pressure." They both laughed half-heartedly.

"But really, stay safe and if get yourself killed, I'll kill you." Lucky said. Steve smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied. Lucky patted him on the back and headed to join the rest of the Hollowing Commandos.

**;thanks for reading and please review!; **


	15. Chapter 15

**;welcome to chapter 15! As always I don't own captain America just part of the plot and any OC's;**

"I hate winter..." Lucky cursed under her breath as she climbed up the mountain.

Why did Steve get to drive in on his motorcycle in the perfectly good warmth and they had to climb the long way up the freezing mountain?

"Are we there yet?" Lucky called below her. Everyone had insisted "Ladies first". The wind was blowing to fast in the snowstorm for her to see the closest person behind her.

"Not to far now!" A voice echoed back in her ear piece. Lucky cursed and continued to climb. "What's the matter, lucky?" A teasing voice asked her. "Jack frost nipping your nose?"

"Shut up." Lucky snapped as she reached the top. "You know I hate the cold." The others climbed onto the large ledge and looked at the hidden hydra base.

"Gotta admit... Rogers knows how to bust in." Someone mused. Lucky looked to see large explosions and lots and lots of smoke.

Someone whistled from behind as Lucky turned on her radio to listen to Steve. Voices came through but the wind and others where to loud to hear. She waved at the others to shut up and pointed at her ear piece.

"-what makes you so special?" A German male voice asked. Lucky heard Steve smirk a little. "Nothing." He said. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Lucky heard the sound of Steve heaving over in pain. Someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Alright, ladies, lets get this party going." Lucky said grabbing one of the grappling guns and shooting it at the base.

With her zip line made, Lucky shot latched on her hook and zipped line down with the others.

There was heavy fire on them the moment the crashed through the glass. She saw Steve knocking out two guards and a red headed man.

Literally red-headed. He looked like he was a skull with bright yellow eyes, no hair, and... No nose...

Lucky fired at several guards before grabbing Steve's shield of the ground. "Hey, Cap!" She called tossing it to him. "Thanks!" He replied catching it and running after the skull guy.

Lucky and the Hollowing Commandos took out most of the guards in the base. It wasn't very hard. most of the guards where trying to stop the large wave of soldiers they had coming as they spoke.

One goon tried to run for it. "I got him." Lucky smirked aiming for the guy's head. He ran into the hallway just before being engulfed in white hot flames.

Two armed guards with flamethrowers walked out. "Against the wall!" Lucky yelled pulling two soldiers against the wall just as white hot flames shot past them.

Lucky squatted below the flames she aimed at what must of been some sort of fuel tank on his hip.

"Fire in the hole!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger.

The whole guard burst into flames. He thrashed around for a few minutes till Lucky sent a bullet through his skull.

"Let's move!" Lucky called running around the flaming body.

The other goon had apparently gone after Steve. Captain america was pinning himself against the wall while white hot flames shot past him.

Lucky was about to shoot this goon's tank as well, but Peggy beat her to it.

The goon exploded into flames and fell over onto his stomach.

Steve came out of his corner as soldiers ran through the hallways. Peggy walked strait up to him. "Your late." He told her, smiling. Peggy looked slightly impressed.

"Hey." Lucky said walking in between them. "Hate to ruin the precious moment, but-uh- _there's a war going on here_!"

"Don't you...?" Peggy said "Oh, right!" Steve said turning heel and running.

Peggy looked annoyingly at Lucky. "Hey your the one flirting with Captain America during a raid." She countered as they followed the soldiers into the heart of the battle.

**;thanks for reading and please review!; **


	16. Chapter 16

**;woooooow it's been along time since I've updated this story. Good news and bad news. Bad news: there's only 2 chapters left in Stars and stripes. the good news: I already have them finished so expect them to be posted on time. I don't own anything except part of the plot and any OC's;**

"Let's go Commandos!" Lucky yelled asked they forced their way into the main air dock.

The whole battle seemed to have moved into the over sized loading dock. There was smoke, explosions, sounds of screaming, and people everywhere.

"Spread out!" Lucky screamed over the noise. "Cover as much ground as you can! Help the others!" The commandos nodded and ran out into different directions.

Lucky ducked just as a blast of blue light went whizzing past her head. She instantly stood back up again and shot the hydra follower in the head.

Behind her, Lucky heard a loud "_Clang_!". She whipped around to see an unconscious Hydra follower, whom Steve was standing over and punching out another guy.

"Got to keep an eye out, Luck." Steve yelled. "I'll remember that." She replied. Lucky got around a hydra goon's back put him in a head-lock, twisted her arms and with a loud "_snap_!" He fell to the ground.

Out of no where, the large plane in the center of the loading bay's engines started up. Many men screamed as they where sucked in by the jet engines.

"Hate to run on you, but I have a plane to catch!" Steve called heading after the plane. "Stay safe, ya hear?" Lucky yelled as she shot her 500th hydra follower. "You too!" Steve yelled.

Lucky watched as Captain America attempted to catch up to the speeding plane by foot. Steve was fast, she'd give him that, but no one was fast enough to catch a speeding jet. Not by foot anyway. If only he had something faster...

Just as she thought it, General MacArthur and Peggy drove up in a large jet black car with hydra decoration on the long end.

"Barnes! We're going after Rogers! Stay put and take over till we get back!" MacArthur boomed at her over the loud noise. Lucky hesitated to answer at first. She wanted to go join Steve on the plane more than sit here and babysit the other soldiers.

None the less she replied: "Sir, yes, Sir!" And ran back into the battle.

Lucky wasn't about to miss out on the plane raiding.

She ran to the stairs leading up to the top of the docking bay, knocking out a hydra goon or two before reaching the top.

She ran the far end just as Peggy kissed Steve. _"Bad timing as usual."_ Lucky thought. _"Then again this is now or never..." _

Someone grabbed Lucky from behind and started to choke her. She hardly panicked as she stuck the end of her gun right into his mask and fired.

The goon slumped over the hit the ground behind Lucky. His arms where still rapped around her throat, causing the soldier to hobble over. She regained her balance just as Steve jumped into the plane.

General MacArthur stopped the car just as the noes went over the edge of the take off platform. "That was too, close..." Lucky muttered jumping off the bridge onto a large pile of cargo.

She whistled 4 large over guys over and nodded in MacArthur and Peggy's direction. "We have to go help them!" She yelled over the loud sound of explosions. "Come on!"

They ran they're way to the end of the tale off platform, which was more exhausting then you think. Lucky panted for breath as she and the 4 others finally reached the car.

"Damn, Steve is in shape." She muttered. Strapping her gun over her shoulder. "Come on guys, take a section and pull on 3."

The 4 men and Lucky where able to pull the car off the ledge. "You both alright?" She asked as she helped Peggy out. "Yes I'm fine, thank you."

"The hanger is nearly secured, sir." Lucky told MacArthur as he climbed out of the car. "Good work, Barnes." He said. "Let's go finish what we started, shall we?" He asked taking a spare shot gun from of the one guys and ran inside.

"Did Steve say anything before he left?" Lucky asked getting her own shotgun ready. "No. He looked quite dumbfound actually." Peggy replied as Lucky handed her a shot gun.

"That's Steve for ya." Lucky told her. "Can shoot a Nazi without blinking, but can't even kiss a girl without getting jaw dropped." Peggy's cheeks flushed deep red.

"What gave you the idea that I-" "I saw you guys." Lucky answered heading for the inside. " Its Now or never right?"

She looked back just as the plane disappeared off in the distance. "Now or never, in deed." Peggy replied looking back at the same time. "Ready to finish what we started?" "Born that way." Lucky answered grinning.

Shotguns at hand, The two girls ran head on, strait into battle.

**;thanks for reading. I'd love it if you guys reviewed!;**


	17. Chapter 17

**;I'm only posting this cause my friend practically begged me too. hate to say but next week will be the ending of Stars and Stripes.; **

The Hydra base crumbled easily with their leader gone. Minions where either dead, captured, or fleeing for their lives.

Lucky made her through the original hydra base her shot gun in hand. Normally, she would've been doing security checks making sure every inch of the base was secured. But, She had been called to the main communication tower for some reason.

Even though the battle was over, and war most likely won, Lucky couldn't shake the fear in her stomach telling her something was wrong. Ever since Steve jumped onto the plane the Red Skull was on she had been unsettled. '_It's just nevers.'_ She kept telling herself over and over again.

Lucky turned into the control room to find Peggy sitting at one of the control chairs, sobbing over the disconnected radio. Howard was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. What had happened? they said they where trying to communicate with Steve...

Fear spiked Lucky like the dagger that had been shoved into her stomach.

"Peggy..." She said in a quiet voice. Peggy looked up from her cupped hands. Her eyes where red, and swollen and her mascara was running down her cheeks. "Where's Steve?"

Peggy placed her face back into her mascara stained hands and suppressed a sob. "Peggy, where's Steve?" She asked again in a slightly stronger voice. Still, Peggy didn't answer Rage started to boil up in Lucky. "_Where is he?!"_ She barked. Peggy shook her head miserably.

Lucky could only stand there, eyes wide and mouth open in horror and shock as she slowly shook her head.

"No...No...no he can't...he can't be ...not after Bucky...I can't... I cant loose both of them..." She blurted in a trembling voice. She looked at Howard helplessly. He kept his head down looking his feet, Unable to meet her eyes.

the feeling of hot tears starting to burn her eyes. Dropping the shot gun, forgetting all about Howard and Peggy, Lucky turned and ran.

She should've stopped Steve when she had the chance. She was with him right before he ran after the skull. She could've stopped him. Now he's gone.

Lucky kept running, blinded by her tears. she ran till her legs refused to work. Even then she pushed on.

She stopped only when her legs where unable to go on. She stumbled and grabbed a support beam to keep her balance. Lucky coughed and gasped for breath as sweat dripped down her face.

Squeezing her eyes shut, instant Images of Steve and Bucky's graves filled her mind. They would of course have a funeral. Lucky thought of how Bucky died falling to the ground, and how Steve must've crashed or exploded. Their bodies crippled and bleeding laying helplessly on the ground with their eyes staring off into no where...

Loosing control, Lucky punched the steel wall as hard as she could, Driving her fist through the surface leaving a large hole. Her knees bucked from underneath her unable to carry her weight.

Lucky's fist was still trapped in the hole. she could feel her own warm blood spilling over her fingers. Tears finally broke free from Lucky's suppressment and fell down her cheeks as she slammed her free fist against the wall.

"Luck..."

A pair of firm hands grabbed Lucky's arms, stopping her from banging and gently freeing her bloody fist. Lucky was turned around just as she slid onto the ground.

Alex. He had a long gash down the side of his face. Other than that he looked like he always did. Same messy hair, same military uniform, and the same shot gun strapped over his back.

Lucky must've looked pathetic. Here she was the great Lucky Barnes, crippled in shock, depression and horror from 2 deaths.

Alex didn't even say anything. he looked at her wounded fist. Blood was spewing from deep cuts the metal had created and two large pieces of metal could be seen sticking out of her flesh. Lucky couldn't even move her fingers.

"We need to get you to a medic." He said calmly. "You'll be alright."

Lucky started shaking uncontrollably. No she wouldn't be alright. She would never be alright. The cuts will heal and her bones with mend but the mental damage she has now will last forever.

Unable to suppress it any more, Lucky rammed her face into his shoulder and started to sob hysterically. Alex held her as she sobbed. "It'll be all right, Luck, I promise." He said calmly.

**;sorry for the short chapter :P thanks for reading please review!;**


	18. Chapter 18

**;this sadly is the last chapter of Stars and Stripes. I'm gonna cut strait to the story and save the corny thank you for the end.;**

The war had been over for two years now. But people where still celebrating. Parades and cheers filled the city. Little kids ran through the street playing with fake guns and trash can lids that had red, white, and blue painted on the inside. Lovers still went dancing and to movies, enjoying being reunited once again.

Lucky stood in the entry way of her and Bucky's old apartment. Wearing her typical brown skirt, flats and white blouse with Bucky's old jacket. She finally had gotten the bandages and stitches removed from her fist. Dark brown scars where left in her flesh as a reminder everyday.

Peggy had gone back to England to see her family after she was released from her duties. They still kept in touch and planned on visiting each other that summer, though.

Alex and Lucky had both moved back to Brooklyn. Even though the place brought back memories of the two people she had lost, it was her home.

She and Alex hanged around a lot now that they had nothing to do, other than work. She rubbed her scar boredly as she waited.

Finally, Alex knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello." He greeted giving her a hug. "See you got your bandages off." He said running his thumb over her knuckle. Lucky nodded. She didn't really care much whether the bandages were on or off.

Alex looked at her with a look of concern. "Luck..." He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm fine Alex." She said with a flat tone looking down at her scars. He hesitated to start the sentence he had been wanting to say for months now. He just wasn't sure how Lucky would react.

"I know your still not ready..." He started slowly. "but when you are..." He paused. Lucky looked up at him confused. "When I'm ready for what?" She asked.

In answer, Alex leaned forward and kissed her gently. Lucky's expression didn't match the shock and slight spike happiness she felt inside.

He pulled away and flushed. "Look I know your not ready for a relationship or anything...but your one of a kind. I've never felt this way about anybody. If your still not ready i don't want to push you."

Lucky stared at him for a while. How would anyone react to this? After loosing her brother and her best friend. Lucky suddenly remembered what Steve had told her two years ago, less than a week before he died:

"Alex doesn't want you to give up. Peggy doesn't. I don't. And neither does Bucky. We all know its hard on you, but you can't just fall apart. Not like this."

She looked up at Alex with a small smile. "no. I am." She said squeezing his hand. "It's time I moved forward in life." Alex smiled and lead her to the door. "C'mon, I hear the local bar has a live band playing tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-13 years later-

The world seemed to have moved on from world war 2. all it seemed to be was a chapter in the history books. no one seemed fazed by the deaths or the losses. Everyone casually walked through the park not a thought in the world.

A small family of four was enjoying the afternoon. The daughter was running ahead of her younger brother who was desperately trying to keep up. "Anna! Wait!" He called after the 8 year old. "C'mon, James!" She called back at the 6 year old. James huffed and chased after her.

Alex and Lucky trailed behind, hand in hand. "Don't run to far ahead you two!" Alex called after them. Anna and James raced back to their parents. "I win!" Anna cheered taking her father's free hand. "No! I did!" James snapped taking his mothers hand.

Lucky smiled weakly. They acted so much like her and Bucky when they where younger it almost hurt. James looks just like Bucky did at his age. Anna took after her as well though he had gotten Alex's brown eyes.

"You both won." Lucky said smiling. "Why don't we go celebrate?" James's crystal blue eyes light up at once. "Yeah! Lets go get ice cream!" "And cookies!" Anna added tossing a lock of curly brown hair over her shoulder.

The Becker family headed to the bakery. Along the way, James clung to his mother's hand and stopped her short of the pastry shop. "Momma?" Lucky looked down at her only son. "Why did grandma and grandpa name you "lucky"?"

Lucky smiled and waved at Alex to go on ahead with Anna.

She squatted down so she was at James's level.

""Lucky" is just my nickname." She explained. "You see I was a miracle baby. I was born so early I shouldn't have survived, but I did any way. Your uncle Bucky was playing with me one day when I was a year old and said I was so Lucky, it should be my name. And I've kept it ever since."

James furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Then what's your real name?" He asked.

Lucky chuckled. "That was a big secret between uncle Bucky and I." She said looking around. "I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone, ok?"

James nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die!" He said making a "X" over his heart with his finger.

Lucky smiled. "Laney." She said simply. The 6 year old smiled and laughed. "Your Lucky Laney!" He said cheerfully. "Yep. But you can't tell anyone! It's a big secret!" Lucky replied standing and taking his hand. "C'mon, lets go catch up with your sister and father."

The Beckers enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in the park. Lucky sat with Alex while Anna and James ran around the park with their friends.

Lucky sighed and sat on the soft grass.

She remembered what Steve had said years ago after Bucky had died. How she shouldn't give up just because their gone, but use it as motivation to keep going.

she practically lived on that.

Everyday she kept waking up. Everyday she stayed strong. Not for herself, but for Steve and Bucky. Of course she stayed for her family, but for them more than anyone else.

Because she wouldn't have gotten here without them.

**;Yay! corny ending! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, views, and those two little reviews this story has gotten XD. It really means a lot to me. hopefully I'll write a continuing story when the next captain america movie comes out. Till then, thanks a million for taking the time to read my story and I hoped you enjoyed it!; **


End file.
